Infect Me With Your Poison
by Silverloveless
Summary: Glee Kink Fill: There is nothing better than an empty house, some fine green, and some Dubstep. Not to mention that whenever they smoke Kurt finds everything sexy, and stoned sex is a favorite of these boys. But what happens when Burt comes home early.


**Infect Me With Your Poison**

Blaine stepped quietly in the library sneeking up behind Kurt who was focused on the book infront of him. Blaine put his hands on the table on each side of Kurt nuzzeling into his neck. Kurt tensed up before he realized it was Blaine, who was now kissing up to Kurt's ear. "Guess what I scored," Blaine smiled. "Let me guess, something that will come in handy this weekend when Carole and Finn will be in Columbus while my Dad has work all day," Kurt smirked. "Exactly, Puck scored from that Sandy creeper guy, and we will have a wonderful date this Saturday. You want pipe over paper right," Blaine whispered as he pulled Kurt up from his chair.

"Yeah. Like I said pipe is healthier than paper, and with all the smoke anyways won't be good for my skin anyways," Kurt touched the side of his face as they left the library heading towards the parking lot. "You look fine babe. Plus after a while you won't even care. God I can't wait to just chill this weekend," Blaine smiled. Kurt giggled and said in a sing song voice, "Just you, me, and weed."

* * *

Mid-Saturday Blaine knocked on the door, a few flowers resting against his chest waiting for Kurt to open the door. When it swung open he was greeted with the site of his gorgeous boyfriend in regular jeans but a tight black shirt on his frame. Kurt never wore anything designer worried about the smell getting on his clothes. He practically sealed all off his clothes in plastic the day before to make sure nothing happened to him. "Flowers for my prince," Blaine smiled. Kurt pulled him in the house, "Mmm...their beautiful." "Anything for you," Blaine moved in and kissed Kurt whose hands moved to circle around Blaine's waist. That's when he felt Blaine's backpack which he knew held all of the supplies.

"Guess what I made just for you," Kurt said as he pulled back and made his way to the kitchen. "Oh man did you make those choco lava volcano cupcake things," Blaine asked already excited. Kurt laughed at his puppy of a boyfriend, "Yeah one for me, and one delicious chocolate creation for you." Blaine grabbed Kurt and kissed his deeply before he pulled back, "You are the greatest boyfriend ever!"

Kurt put the cakes on a plate, and followed Blaine up the stairs. Blaine set up Kurt's home ipod with his special playlist ready to flow through the speakers that were also set up around the room. "Babe let's get lit," Kurt giggled. Blaine just laughed as he got out the pipe and opened the silver plastic bag. He put a bit in the pipe opening and passed it to Kurt. "Here hun you get the first hit," Blaine smiled.

"Ever the gentleman," Kurt grinned as he lit the weed that was in the chamber, and breathed in smoke to the pipe. Sighed and took the smoke into his lungs holding it for a minute before blowing out the smoke. "God you look so hot doing that," Blaine smiled as Kurt handed over the pipe.  
After passing it around, and finishing that round Blaine slowly stood up, and turned the music louder. "God babe! I love this song." Kurt looked up from his choco volcano cake, and it took a few minutes to place the song. It was E.T. but the Skrillex version; of course Blaine would have this version. Blaine started moving his hips to the deep base that caused the walls themselves to vibrate. "Fuck," Kurt whispered to himself as he watched Blaine continue to grind into the air. His hands trailed down the front of his jeans rubbing at his crotch. When Blaine finally looked up he smirked, "Well what do we have here?" Blaine walked over and stood right in front of Kurt, and as he ran his hand through the short brown hair. "So soft..." he trailed off as he made Kurt tilt his head up to look at him."What do you want babe," Blaine smiled as he traced his finger along the bottom of Kurt's lip.

Kurt only giggled before he laid flat on the floor, "Only you Blaine only ever you. Come on baby fuck me. You know how good it is high." Blaine stretched out over Kurt giving him a languid kiss before he pressed his full weight down on Kurt. "Ngh," Kurt whimpered as they began to roll their hips against each other. Kurt's tongue dipped deep into Blaine's mouth, "God babe you taste so good." Kurt rose up a bit and tore off Blaine's shirt, and Blaine tried to pull off Kurt's pants. "Need you Kurt," Blaine said against the skin on Kurt's stomach causing the other boy to shake at the intimacy of the feeling, before Blaine dove even lower down.

He kissed and sucked at Kurt's inner thighs before swallowing Kurt down, "Fuck!" Blaine reached into his pocket just as the song ended to get the lube. Blaine reached over, and pressed repeat. Kurt just rolled his eyes at his Katy Perry obsessed boyfriend, and Blaine just started to trace Kurt's hole with his finger. "There's nothing better than making love to Dubstep," Blaine said looking down at the sprawled out lover in front of him. "Then why don't you get to it," Kurt grinned as he pushed down on the first finger. "So demanding," Blaine laughed as he began to push the finger in and out building a rhythm.

They continued on exchanging kisses, and getting Kurt ready before he was crying out to be filled. "Now Blaine now," Kurt begged, as Blaine unbuttoned his jeans and slid them down enough no just under his ass. "Just wait Kurt it's almost here," Blaine said as he lined himself up with Kurt's ass. "Come on, come on," Kurt said, and before he could say anymore the bass dropped right at the moment Blaine thrust into him. Ever the musician Blaine began thrusting in and out of Kurt following the rhythm of the bass. Each thrust reaching deeper, harder till one hit Blaine found his prostate, "FUCK there!" Blaine speed up thrusting as hard as he could trying to get Kurt to go over the edge.

* * *

The first thing Burt noticed when he walked in was the smell of awful smoke, and then the sound of what sounded like a metallic car crashes reached his ears. He knew it must be coming from Kurt's room since it looked as if his door was actually vibrating. "In my day we knew what music was…," he said muttering to himself as he trudged up the stairs.

* * *

"Yes, yes so close Blaine," Kurt said loving the feeling of Blaine over him, in him, pounding away as hard as he could. "Love you," Blaine chocked out as he buried himself as deep as he could releasing into Kurt. "Blaine," Kurt screamed his own climax being caused by the feeling of Blaine spurt into him. Blaine's cock still twitching as he continued to release another load deep in the ass that he marked as his. Kurt's own shot up covering most of his chest. Right as Blaine collapsed onto Kurt the door opened reveling Burt there looking shocked. He was about to leave before the spotted the silver package with a weed plant on the cover right next to pipe with a bit of charred weed at the bottom.

"What the hell is going on here," Burt yelled his face turning red in anger. "Dad," Kurt sighed out still lost the high of the drugs and sex. "Weed Kurt Blaine? Get dressed, open a window, and get your asses down stairs you both are in so much trouble," Burt yelled again before slamming the door shut. "Kurt, we forgot to turn on the dehumidifier," Blaine said as he rolled onto his back pulling his jeans back on, and looking around for his shirt. "Shut up, Blaine," Kurt sighed as he got dressed, and gathered up the 'stuff', and hid it back in Blaine's backpack and under his bed. "Do you think he's going to kill me," Blaine asked trying to hide behind Kurt was they made their way down stairs. Kurt mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like, "Should have just smoked in the damn shower."

"Boys tell me what the hell you were thinking! Smoking weed and playing shitty music loud enough that I'm surprised the neighbors didn't call the cops. You could have been in so much more trouble than you are now," Burt said as he paced back and forth in front of them. "Sir…so are you saying that I can fuck you son whenever I want, as long as it's sober," Blaine said kind of confused about Burt not being upset about the sex.

Both Kurt and Burt grew flustered at Blaine's comment, the boys eyes clearly still blood shot. "Go upstair and flush that shit down the toilet. When you've both comedown from you high get back down here so I can scare you both to death seeing as you're both to stoned to do anything right now." Burt left to the kitchen, but not before seeing Kurt walk in and steal a bag of chips before running back upstairs.

"We're in trouble aren't we," Blaine said taking a handful of chips. "Like you've never seen," Kurt giggled out. "I love you." They looked at each other and smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

**I own nothing. Hope this came out ok. Didn't beta is so yeah mistakes are probably everywhere.**

**Prompt: I ****would love for Kurt and Blaine to some how get some pot or other drug (maybe from Puck or Santana) and both get high at Kurt's house. While getting high Blaine suggests they listen to some music and end up listening to Dubstep. stoned!Kurt gets really horny and Blaine is more then happy to help out, so they turn up the music and let the drums beats and bass lines control the rhythm of whoever tops thrusts. Because they are both stoned and caught up in each other they don't hear Burt coming home. Burt hears the loud music and starts to complain, not understanding how this counts and music. When he opens Kurt's door and sees them having sex his first reaction is to leave, not get mad, and he does that but stops when he sees the drugs. To cut to this down Burt is basically more upset about the shitty (in his mind) music and drugs then the sex.****Bones Points****  
****+Name a song****  
****+Detailed sex****  
****+Blaine so confused about Burt not being mad about the sex that he asks "So I can fuck your son whenever I want, as long as we are both sober?"****  
****+Burt getting more flustered but Blaine's comment then walking in on them****  
****+If Kurt tops Burt complements Kurt on his fucking abilities.****(any other kinks are welcomed)**


End file.
